All I Want for Christmas (Christmas Song)
|} All I Want for Christmas - песня Mariah Carey, исполнена big Time Rush feat Miranda Cosgrove в серии "Вперёд - на Рождество" и входит в Holiday Bundle EP. Видео/Прослушать thumb|left|300 px|Полная альбомная версия thumb|left|300 px|Клип из серии "Вперёд - на Рождество" Слова I don't want a lot for Christmas There's just one thing I need I don't care about the presentsthumb|250pxthumb|250px,thumb|250pxthumb|250pxthumb|250pxthumb|250px Underneath the Christmas tree I just want you for my own More than you could ever know Make my wish come true All I want for Christmas is... You I don't want a lot for Christmas There's just one thing I need I don't care about the presents Underneath the Christmas tree I don't need to hang my stocking There upon the fireplace Santa Claus won't make me happy With a toy on Christmas day I just want you for my own More than you could ever know Make my wish come true All I want for Christmas is you You baby I won't ask for much this Christmas I don't even wish for snow I'm just gonna keep on waiting Underneath the mistletoe I won't make a list and send it To the North Pole for Saint Nick I won't even stay awake to Hear those magic reindeers click 'Cause I just want you here tonight Holding on to me so tight What more can I do Baby all I want for Christmas is you All the lights are shining So brightly everywhere And the sound of children's Laughter fills the air And everyone is singing I hear those sleigh bells ringing Santa won't you bring me the one I really need Won't you please bring my baby to me... Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas This is all I'm asking for I just want to see my baby Standing right outside my door Oh I just want you for my own More than you could ever know Make my wish come true Baby all I want for Christmas is... You All I want for Christmas is you... baby (repeat and fade) Перевод Мне не нужно много в подарок на Рождество, Мне нужно только одно Мне не интересны подарки Под Рождественской елкой Я лишь хочу, чтобы ты стал моим, Хочу сильнее, чем ты когда-либо мог себе представить Сделай так, чтобы моё желание сбылось Всё, что я хочу получить на Рождество – это... Ты Мне не нужно много в подарок на Рождество, Мне нужно только одно Мне не интересны подарки Под Рождественской елкой Мне не нужно вешать свой рождественский чулок Там, над камином Санта Клаус не сделает меня счастливой, Если подарит на Рождество игрушку Я лишь хочу, чтобы ты стал моим, Хочу сильнее, чем ты когда-либо мог себе представить Сделай так, чтобы моё желание сбылось Всё, что я хочу получить на Рождество – это ты, Ты, малыш Я не буду много просить в это Рождество, Мне даже не нужен снег, Я лишь буду продолжать ждать Под омелой Я не буду составлять список и слать его Святому Николасу на Северный полюс Я даже не буду бодрствовать, чтобы Услышать цокот копыт тех волшебных северных оленей, Потому что сегодня вечером мне нужен только ты, И чтобы ты крепко меня обнимал Что же мне ещё делать? Малыш, всё, что я хочу получить на Рождество – это ты О, малыш Все огни сияют Так ярко, всюду, И звуком детского смеха Наполнено всё вокруг И все поют Я слышу звон тех колокольчиков на санях, Санта, привези мне того, кто мне действительно нужен Неужели ты не привезёшь мне моего любимого... О, мне не нужно много в подарок на Рождество, Это - все, о чём я прошу Я лишь хочу увидеть своего любимого Прямо у себя за дверью Я лишь хочу, чтобы ты стал моим, Хочу сильнее, чем ты когда-либо мог себе представить Сделай так, чтобы моё желание сбылось Всё, что я хочу получить на Рождество – это ты, Ты, малыш Всё, что я хочу получить на Рождество – это ты... Малыш Всё, что я хочу получить на Рождество – это ты... Малыш Всё, что я хочу получить на Рождество – это ты... Малыш